


No cock like Horsecock

by Spoonfed



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bisexuality, Cheating, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Cuck, Cuckolding, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Pony On Human Sex, Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed
Summary: Equestria is a land of many wonders – magic permeates it through and through. From the small and cute, yet unquenchably hungry furballs to the mighty dragon giants, almost everything can be found in this realm. And a recently arrived human couple just can't stop taking in the amazing sights.But there is one thing that will soon mesmerize them completely, leaving the pair forever love-bound to this incredible world. And it is to be found in the most unlikely of places – at their friend's musky crotch.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No cock like Horsecock

“Are you ready to go, love? We wouldn’t want to be late,” Connor asked, watching as his wife approached the mirror and looked herself over.

“Oh don’t worry, we’ve got plenty of time left. They don’t live that far,” Delilah chirped back, combing her hair a bit and whirling her head from side to side to search for any imperfections.

“That’s what you said last time. Didn’t turn out so well.” Connor smirked, approaching her from behind.

“Who could’ve known we would run into Pinkie on the way there? And anyway, it didn’t seem like Amber and Beryl minded it much.”

“Of course they didn’t. They are good friends and wouldn’t mention a small fault like that. But that doesn’t make it any less important for us to be punctual.” He leaned in, hugging Delilah and kissing her cheek.

“Well, I’m not going to ready up any faster with you humping me," she replied with mock annoyance. But her teasing hips still started moving, sensually rubbing her ass on Connor’s crotch.

“You are already perfect.” He picked Delilah up suddenly, swirling around and putting her down in the direction of the exit. “Now put your shoes on and let’s go, or I’m gonna carry you there.” Connor playfully smacked his wife’s butt as she stepped towards the door.

“As if you could actually do that. I remember how out of breath you were after carrying me on our wedding,” Delilah gibed back at him.

Connor’s cheeks reddened. “Hey, I’ve been exercising… a bit.” Without much noticeable change yet though. But that didn’t trouble him much, since Delilah seemed quite fond of his slim build, even if she teased him about it from time to time.

“Ok, I think I’m ready now," she said as she put her sandals on. “Let’s go?”

The couple exited the house, making their way through Ponyville. It still felt a little surreal for them as two regular humans to live in a world of pastel-colored ponies, filled with magic and wonders. Delilah especially seemed to be completely charmed by the surrounding sights.

Just seeing his wife so happy was alone enough to make it completely worth it for Connor to have moved into this fantastic world. Not like he wasn’t fond of the beautiful realm himself though. There were so many unbelievable things here, it really felt like a fantasy come true. And to top it all, the ponies that surrounded them were incredibly friendly and welcoming, almost too much so sometimes even. An image of a certain energetic pink pony immediately came to Connor’s mind. Hopefully, they won’t run into her this time since they were already cutting it pretty close with time. Once that little furball got rolling with one of her speeches it was almost impossible to stop her, at least without sounding rude, and the polite couple certainly couldn’t allow themselves to be perceived as uncouth in this merry world.

It seemed like their travel was going to be smooth today, with no overactive pink blurs in sight and only the smiling faces of their neighbors visible around. The ponies didn’t pay much heed to the human couple, their appearance almost becoming mundane at this point. They were certainly quite used to odd sights in their little town and a bunch of furless bipedal creatures barely stand out among those.

The couple made some small talk as they walked, looking around and taking in the surrounding sights. Their friends’ home was not far ahead.

From the moment the pair first met Amber and Beryl, they immediately became fast friends, sharing many evenings and weekends together. The novelty of this world may have been waning little by little, yet its place was getting overtaken by the pleasure of cozy get-togethers with their new mates. Of course, the fact that their friends were a couple of cute cuddly ponies only made it all that much better.

Connor looked at this watch. “Seems like we are just on time.” Amber and Beryl’s house loomed in front.

Delilah came up to the door, giving it several soft knocks. But before she could even finish performing the motions the door opened up and the pair was greeted with a smiling face of a small grey pegasus mare.

“Hello! I saw you coming through the window, hehe. Come inside.” Beryl welcomed them happily.

The couple had to bend over a bit as they entered through the low door frame. It was obviously not designed for someone as tall as them. Having to lower their heads as they walked through the doors in the pony houses was a constant struggle for the pair, one they quickly learned to pay attention to after having smacked their foreheads into the hard walls a few times.

“Amber is waiting in the living room. We were thinking of playing cards with you today, what do you think of that?”

“Want to get a rematch after the last time, Beryl? I’m down,” Connor responded, going deeper into the house. He nodded to the yellow-furred earth pony stallion sitting on the couch in the living room.

“You just got lucky, that’s all. This time it won't be so easy for you." Beryl closed the door and followed after him with Delilah.

"We'll see about that." The man smirked. "Anyway, heard any news lately?"

"They say Princess Celestia might be coming to town soon," Amber spoke up. "I remember you said you wanted to see her, so that could be your chance."

That piqued Delilah's interest. "Oh wow. The Princess coming here would be so great! I wish we could go to Canterlot for the Summer Sun Celebration at some point too. Everybody describes it as absolutely magical."

"It definitely is. As long as you don't mind the massive crowds. But that probably won't be much of a problem for you two." Beryl snickered, looking at the towering couple. “I still remember the time we’ve been there with my dear Amber –” she kissed the stallion on the cheek “– it was amazing!”

“It was certainly quite great for **you**. You could fly around and see everything clearly, while I stayed on the ground squashed by the surrounding ponies.”

“Oh come on, it wasn’t so bad. I remember you liking it quite a bit.”

“It had its charm, I won’t lie. Still, in those moments I really wished I could have wings and fly with you.”

“I did repay you quite handsomely for your troubles in the hotel later.” Beryl winked naughtily at the stallion.

Amber looked around nervously and blushed. “Oh come on, love. Not with our friends here.”

“Hehe, sorry hun. Well, I’m off to the kitchen to bring us some snacks.” She turned to the guests. “Make yourself comfortable.”

* * *

“And I win again! You guys are soooo bad,” the perky pegasus laughed loudly at her opponents.

“Yeah yeah, Beryl. Very masterful of you to win in the Equestrian game that we just learned how to play recently.” Connor retorted grudgingly. He wanted to sound even angrier but Beryl’s energetic attitude was way too infectious.

“That’s not what you said when we were starting out. You looked pretty confident in your abilities then.” The mare stuck her tongue out, taunting the man in front of her.

“And you cheated too. It’s against the rules to look at the other player’s cards!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have allowed me to sit on your lap then, huh? It’s not my fault that you are too weak before my mare charms.” Beryl teased, flying up and swishing her tail across Connor’s face.

The man laughed nervously. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he really did have a bit of a crush on the pegasus. It’s not like he would actually do anything with her, though – she was happily married, as was he, and she was also a pony after all!

“And as today’s winner, I think I deserve a prize.” She plopped herself unceremoniously on Connor’s knees. “Now preen my wings, boy.”

“Oh, haha. You better do what she says.” Delilah laughed. “Wouldn’t want to leave our dear host unsatisfied.”

Connor tried to look disgruntled, even though inside he was screaming from joy. Scratching Beryl’s feathers and rubbing her soft fur was one of his favorite activities, but it was probably best for his friends not to know that.

The mare spread herself leisurely, enjoying his careful touches. “Those fingers of yours can really do wonders, darling. Hooves are way too clumsy for this kind of thing. But now that I have my personal human servant I can always get to enjoy some nice feather cleaning~.”

“Hey, don’t put your claim on my man now, you little succubus.” Delilah chuckled. “Well, at the very least you’ll have to give me a good price for him, and then I might think of letting you have some fun together.”

“So I see you are up for some bartering. I guess I can offer you my dear husband in return. I know he might seem a bit smaller in size than yours, but I assure you, he’s got quite a bit of meat in the place where it matters.” She winked, enjoying seeing how her friend’s face flushed at the innuendo.

“Wait, really? I mean… uhh… forget what I said.” Delilah stammered out, blushing even more profusely.

“So you **are** interested!”

“Well… maybe… I’ve never really seen a pony’s… you know what I mean? But... it probably wouldn’t be appropriate since I’m married and all.” She glanced at Connor apologetically.

“Married-shmarried, phew. I doubt your husband is going to mind this.” Beryl turned her head up and looked strictly on the man’s face. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the dirty looks you were giving to my rump, mister.” She hit him on the nose with her tail. “I’m sure he’s going to be nice and happy with our little ‘exchange’”.

“So is anybody even going to ask me for my opinion?” Amber spoke up suddenly.

“Nope~. What, were you really going to say no to sticking your cock inside a girl’s pussy, honey?”

“Of course not, but you are still supposed to _ask_ , you know.”

“Hehe, I guess I am.” Beryl smiled mischievously. “Wouldn’t want to make my big-dicked stallion mad, or he might release his anger by screwing me senseless later. And that would be soooo terrible~”

Amber rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, since everyone has agreed, the matter is settled now, “ the mare finished matter-of-factly.

Connor didn’t remember agreeing to anything. In fact, he had only now fully understood what was going on. Up to this point, it still seemed to him like this was just some very elaborate joke. But no, they really were quite serious about it, and now it was too late for him to object. Not like he really wanted to anyway. Beryl read his mind completely: he thought he was so careful and stealthy with his looks and touches, yet as it turns out she wasn’t fooled for a moment.

And now the little minx somehow managed to turn a completely wholesome moment into some depraved swingers’ orgy in just a couple of minutes. Maybe it wasn’t so surprising, though. He always knew that his wife had a kink for furry creatures, and he himself wasn’t against a bit of nontraditional fun either. This whole situation was just waiting for a spark to ignite in a blazing fire, and with such a cheeky tease as Beryl around there were definitely plenty of opportunities for that to happen.

Delilah looked around excitedly. “So we are actually doing this? Right now?”

“Of course we are doing it now. I’m not going to wait another day to get that human cock inside me now that you guys have agreed to it. And I doubt you’ll be able to either, once you see the size of Amber’s dick. It’s quite something, I’m telling you, hehe.”

Beryl immediately started working on getting Connor’s trousers down. She had to bit his belt with her teeth to get it off. For someone who had little experience with human clothing, she was doing a remarkable job undressing him. In just a few moments his jeans were tugged down, revealing his underwear. The mare licked her lips impishly and smooshed her head into the man’s crotch, nuzzling his growing erection.

“Let’s see what you’ve been hiding down here. All these clothes that you humans wear make it impossible to properly check out the goods. But now that I’ve got you pinned down I’m not letting you off before I see exactly what you’ve got in your underpants!” Beryl’s teeth were clenched around the hem of his boxer’s in a flash, as she started hungrily tugging them down. Finally, his naked and now completely erect cock came into her view, though it didn’t seem to produce the reaction he expected.

The mare looked curiously on his appendage, studying it.

“Hmm… where is your sheath? What, you don’t have one? You humans really are strange.” She lowered her head, looking it over from the sides. “And where is the rest of it then?”

“The rest? What do you mean the rest?” The man chuckled nervously.

Beryl pushed his shaft around with her hooves. “Well, it gets bigger, right?”

“Uhmm… that’s pretty much as big as it can be, actually.” Connor answered sheepishly. Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable under the mare’s judging gaze.

“You’re joking. How can your dick be this small, when your body is so large?”

Connor’s cheeks flushed from the degrading comment. He always thought of himself as being average in size, at least among humans. How high Beryl’s standards had to be if she thought of him as small.

He looked to the side at Amber… and felt his jaw drop. The stallion was lying on top of the couch on his back, his nethers completely exposed. And from his crotch sprouted what had got to be the largest cock Connor had ever seen. It looked completely obscene on the pony’s small frame. Powerful veins ran along its length, circulating an ungodly amount of blood through the shaft. A thick string of precum was already hanging from its head, glistening in the soft light of the room. Connor’s dick twitched hard as he saw his wife gather some of the slimy liquid onto her finger and put it in her mouth.

“Lucky girl.” Beryl was looking at the other pair too, enviously. “Seems like she’d gotten the better end of the deal. And now I’m stuck with your undersized prick. Whatever, get to work, boy. I hope you at least know how to use it?” She looked sternly at him.

“Uhh… yeah… yeah, of course I do.” Connor squirmed.

“Good.” Beryl flew up a bit, positioning her crotch over his shaft and slammed down, taking his whole length inside in one go. “I think I almost felt something,” the mare said, thoroughly unimpressed.

“S-Sorry.” For some reason, the man’s dick only seemed to pulse harder after the demeaning insults. He started thrusting up and down, hoping to bring at least some pleasure to his partner.

“It’s _fine_ , I can tell you’re trying your best. You just can’t help how naturally inadequate you are.” Beryl was looking at him condescendingly. “Not everyone has a large enough cock to properly satisfy a mare, I understand.”

Connor was flustered and humiliated, yet his dick still tingled pleasurably as he listened to the patronizing comments.

A loud moan sounded from beside him. Turning his head, he saw Delilah being penetrated by Amber’s huge cock. She was in absolute ecstasy, her eyes filled up with love and focused intently on the stallion’s face.

A wave of humiliation washed over Connor – his wife was pleasured by another in the way he could only dream of, while he himself could barely rouse any response from his current lover.

“Trying to learn some lessons from a better stallion?” Beryl mocked the man. While Amber’s dick was making his wife scream in pleasure, the only reactions his own knob could produce in a mare were jeers and derisive laughter. And yet, that only made it throb harder, embarrassing him even more. “How do you even manage to satisfy your wife with this little thing? Or are all human dicks this small and your women just got used to it?”

“Well… I’m kind of… average, I think. Among humans.”

“Hahaha, really? You better hope Delilah doesn’t get too addicted to my husband’s cock, then. Because I don’t think her body is ready for it.”

Oh no. What if she really does get addicted to the huge drooling horsecock? Should Connor be mad, or should he just be a good husband and allow her to enjoy the clearly superior pony dick? Not like his own prick could ever compete with it. Maybe that really would be better for them all? Getting filled with Amber’s large cock every day and cumming her brains out on it would surely make Delilah happier. And that’s all that Connor ever wanted. Of course, his own shaft wouldn't be getting much attention from his wife after that, but maybe they’ll allow him to masturbate to their sessions? He’ll sit in the corner like a good supportive husband and watch her getting ravaged by a better male.

Connor felt the pressure rise in his ballsack. Oh God, he was actually going to cum from the thought of getting cucked by a cartoon horse. His thrusts grew shallow, his whole body tensing up as he lost control of himself and started spurting his load inside Beryl.

“What, you are already cumming?” She laughed. “How pathetic. Does pony pussy really feel that good? Or maybe you just enjoy being humiliated, huh?”

Connor only whined in response, emitting low grunts as he released his seed.

“Damn, I need a real dick.” Beryl turned to her husband. “Hey, Amber! Are you done fucking her? I want you inside me.”

The stallion shrugged and gestured to the woman jumping excitedly on his hips. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she screamed in ecstatic pleasure. Poor Delilah seemed barely able to notice anything that was happening around her except for the huge shaft pounding her cunt.

Connor himself was completely mesmerized by the sight. He couldn’t stop watching as that long hard dick was pulled out of her, only to slam back inside a moment later. The rhythmic motions replayed again and again in front of him, meaty smacks resounding in the room each time the lovers’ bodies collided.

“So you like seeing your wife get fucked by my hubby, do you?” Beryl whispered haughtily to the man. “We can get closer if you want.” The mare flapped her wings and flew over to Amber’s side, gesturing for Connor to follow her.

Only now he noticed how soaked with sweat he was. There was a puddle of carnal juices in his lap. His limbs felt stiff as he started moving. Discarding his pants and underwear he crept over to the pair, lowering to his knees and hands as he reached them.

“Good boy.” Beryl was right beside him now. She pushed his head closer to the colliding nethers of the fucking couple. A potent smell of sex hit Connor’s nose. Amber’s dick-stench was especially powerful, mercilessly attacking the man’s senses. “Isn’t this cock just amazing?”

It really was. Connor couldn’t stop looking at it. Why did the stallion’s genitals seem so alluring to him? He wanted to touch that huge meaty shaft, to press his head into the nutsack and fill his nose with the other male’s pheromones.

Just a small shove from Beryl’s hoof was all it took for him to push himself forward and smoosh his face into the stallion’s large firm balls. It should’ve been absolutely disgusting, and on some level, it was, yet he just couldn’t stop himself from taking in a huge breath of Amber’s musk, enjoying the feeling of submission flow through him.

“Oh, you are even more eager than I expected,” Beryl cooed in his ear softly. “Your greedy wife is hogging my dear Amber’s cock all to herself. I need you to get him to cum inside her as fast as possible so that I can get my turn. Will you do it?”

Connor nodded, rubbing his face across the stallions ballsack. It all made sense. This big bad cock was savagely pounding his woman, and in order to stop it, he had to make it cum. That’s why he needed to lick the other male’s privates, to kiss and slurp on his fleshy nuts, collecting the salty ball sweat inside his mouth. There was nothing weird about him appreciating the size and appearance of the stallion dick either. It was totally normal for sissies like him to worship the real man’s cocks with their tongues after all.

This close, the hard slaps of the couple’s fucking resounded loudly in Connor’s ears, reminding him each second of pleasure he was **not** receiving, if Delilah’s ecstatic screams weren’t already enough for that. And yet he worked diligently with his mouth, slathering Amber’s balls with saliva, leaving wet kisses on every inch of flesh. His nose was completely overwhelmed with the stallion’s acrid stench, yet he only breathed in deeper and faster, enjoying the foul smell. The worse it was, the more submissive he felt to the superior male.

Amber didn’t even seem to be paying much attention to the tongue-bathing his junk was receiving, plowing Delilah without any second thought given to her pathetic husband. It was as if his dick was designed to dominate the weak-willed men such as the one worshipping his nutsack right now. Were all pony cocks like this? So large, virile, and terrifyingly addictive? Connor would never be able to look any stallion in the eyes again if that was true. Knowing that any of them could easily turn him into a personal cockwarmer would be enough to enforce total obedience from him.

Connor’s tongue reached the base of Amber’s dick, giving it loving licks whenever Delilah raised her bottom up. He could taste her juices on the stallions shaft, the sweet tang of his wife mixing with Amber’s strong masculine reek. Every time he put his mouth on that huge cock he could feel it pulsing mightily. It was as if there was some beastly source of power residing inside, demanding to be released. And the only way for Connor to placate it was to leave more kisses on the taut skin, to suckle on it, slurping up the vile mix of Amber’s thick precum and his wife’s juices.

All of Connor’s actions only made the stallion’s shaft throb harder. Every touch of his soft sissy lips sent tingles through Amber’s dick, causing more pre-ejaculate to leak out of it into Delilah’s cunny in preparation for the inevitable release. The man started massaging the stallion’s ballsack with his hands, trying to coax the load out. His fingers kneaded the flesh tenderly, he was putting all the love he had for his wife into it. Somehow all the affection he had for Delilah had been twisted into a perverted need to bring as much pleasure to this stallion. To worship Amber’s superior virility, to proclaim his love for the drooling horsecock with every devoted kiss he left on its surface.

“Fill her up, honey.” Connor heard Beryl murmuring to her husband. “I want you to cum inside this slut’s cunt. Look how much she needs it.” The woman’s orgasmic screams resounding through the room were certainly a testament to that. “Hey, Delilah, want to give birth to a cute little foal?”

“Whaaa…? That can’t happen, right?”

“Who knows.” The mare smirked. “Lots of strange things happen in Equestria. Can you imagine your belly swelling up with my hubby’s child? A precious small thing growing inside you.”

“Ohh, that would be… _amazing_.” The woman almost squeaked. “I’ve always dreamt of raising a cute little foal~.”

“And I’m sure your husband would absolutely love the colt or filly once they’re born too. He would care for another stallion’s child like it’s his own, won’t you Connor?”

The man didn’t answer, too busy with his task. But maybe the devoted licks and smooches he left on Amber’s balls were exactly the answer that was needed from him? He was offering his praises to the stallion’s sperm even before it got the chance to impregnate his wife.

Satisfied with her teasing, Beryl started whispering lewdly into Amber’s ear, filling his mind with debauched fantasies. Connor could only hear parts of it through the loud fleshy smacks and moans of his wife. The words ‘seed’, ‘bitch’, ‘fuck’ reached him periodically. It seems like Beryl was making comments about him too – words like ‘cuck’ and ‘sissy’ were repeated several times. And every time he heard them, he redoubled his efforts, leaving long wet tongue kisses on the stallions ballsack, making sure to give Amber constant physical reminders of his submission.

The man could feel the stallion’s cock start to swell up as the already taut skin was stretched even further. A lout masculine grunt sounded in the room, signaling the seeding Amber was about to give to Connor’s wife. Hopefully, all that talk of pregnancy was just a joke or the cuckold might find himself caring for a child much sooner than he imagined. Delilah pushed herself down, making sure to take Amber as deep as possible inside her, pressing the head of his cock into the entrance to her womb. A pulse of immense power reverberated in the stallion’s crotch, and a moment later a wave of semen traveled through the shaft and unleashed into Delilah’s tunnel. Connor felt every mighty twitch of Amber’s horsecock with his lips, slobbering over the place where his wife was conjoined with him.

Cum quickly filled up her cunt and rushed out from her entrance around the stallion’s dick. Connor didn’t lose his opportunity, hungrily licking up all the white smelly sludge he could reach with his tongue. It was absolutely disgusting, revolting and nauseating, yet he couldn’t stop slurping and swallowing mouthful after mouthful. His tastebuds were assaulted by the potent masculine flavor of another male as every spot inside his mouth was covered by the foul goo. Amber was really taking on the role of a host, giving his guest a nice nutritious meal made up of the slimy contents of his balls. His prodigious testes worked tirelessly to produce the thickest, nastiest load of pony spunk, and now it was time to feed it to the visitors.

Connor obediently ate up the gloopy dish served to him, filling his stomach with the sickening slime. He could feel it slide down his gullet and rest heavily inside his belly. The white liquid was oozing out of his wife’s thoroughly fucked pussy with no end in sight. Connor couldn’t believe how much sperm there was saved up in the stallion’s balls. Every second more of it was pumped into Delilah overfilled hole, eventually dripping out and ending up in her husband’s mouth.

At the last, Connor could feel the throbs in Amber’s cock start subsiding. Semen still leaked out of his wife’s entrance, but it was becoming more manageable, with him now being able to properly clean up the stallion’s crotch from the remnants of his release. By the end, the fur around Amber’s dick was almost completely free of cum, his balls were thoroughly licked up and shining, and Connor even left a long loving kiss on the base of his cock.

“Ahhh~! That was amazing, Amber.” Delilah sighed blissfully. She was exhausted but happy, even if a small worry was still present in her mind. “Oh god, so am I going to be pregnant now?”

“Probably not, hehe.” Beryl chuckled. “You wanted it though, didn’t you? Wanted to give birth to Amber’s foal and show your infidelity to the whole world?”

The woman blushed. “Uhh… Maybe... Just a little.”

“Yeah, only a little, I’m sure.” The mare teased. “And how does my husband compare to yours? I’m certain you’ve felt quite a difference in size.”

Delilah turned her head to look at Connor apologetically. There could be only one reason why she would give him such an expression. What she was going to say wasn’t going to sound good for him. “Sorry, honey, but Amber’s dick is just so much better. You can’t believe how deep inside me he can reach~. I love you, of course, and won’t trade your affection for anything in the world. Buuuuut… his dick is just soooo good. Surely you understand?”

Connor understood her very well. A huge load of cum churning heavily in his stomach could certainly attest to that. And with his nose still pressed tightly into the stallion’s ballsack and sucking in the foul stench with each breath, it would be quite difficult to pretend to be offended by her words. Despite being positioned so close to his wife’s naked ass, he still decided that Amber’s privates were more deserving of his attention.

“I’m fine with it, love. You can have sex with him whenever you want if that makes you happy.” How nice it was of him to let his wife get fucked by a better male. Every relationship requires sacrifices, and Connor was about to give up any man pride he might’ve had and submit completely to a stallion with a bigger cock. Just like a good sissy husband should. Who was he to stand between a large drooling horsecock and his wife’s needy pussy? In fact, he should even be grateful to the stallion for satisfying his woman in a way he himself would never be able to.

“Thank you, Amber, for giving Delilah so much pleasure.” He left a soft kiss on the stallion’s dick after finishing the sentence. The repulsive flavor of semen was still strong in his mouth, the smell of pony cock permeated his nostrils and lungs, and yet all he could do was to continue wallowing in the stallion’s filthy musk, praising Amber for dominating him and his wife so thoroughly.

“Always happy to help my friends.”

“And what about your wife, honey? Are you ready to help _her_? I’ve not been properly fucked yet, you know?” Beryl whined, smooching Amber on the cheek.

“Of course, dear. My cock is always there for you~”

Beryl turned her head to the woman sitting on top of Amber. “Delilah, darling, can you free up my husband’s lap, please?”

“Oh, sorry, hehe.” She started raising her rump up, revealing the stallion’s cum-covered cock. Connor’s tongue was immediately on it, licking up the nasty spunk. He especially enjoyed suckling on Amber’s firm medial ring, putting his lips around the meaty protrusion and circling his head around the shaft. This was the first time he could service the stallion’s whole length and he was intent on using this opportunity to the fullest. As soon as Amber’s dick popped from Delilah’s pussy, Connor’s mouth was immediately on it, suckling on the spongy cockhead. It got somewhat softer after the stallion orgasmed, yet the rising throbs within indicated a quickly coming recovery. The massive shaft almost seemed to breathe, expanding and contracting slightly with each pulse.

Connor would love nothing more than to continue sucking Amber’s tasty horsecock, feeding on the never-ending stream of precum that flowed out of it slit. But Beryl wasn’t about to let another damn cock-drunk human slut gobble up her husband’s dick. She flew up to the man’s face and rudely shoved his head away with her butt.

“Stop hogging my hubby’s cock! I know you are guests in the house and all, but there are limits even to our hospitality. This dick is mine now; you can slobber over Amber’s ass in the meanwhile if you are so hungry for his cum that you can’t wait.” The mare put her crotch over the stallion’s dick, letting it rub and spread her pussy lips. “Finally, a real cock~.” She looked around, musing on her next move. “Hmmm… honey, how about you let me lie on the couch with you on top of me? I want to look you in the eyes as you slam into my pussy. We’ll show our friends how a real stallion fucks his mare.”

A short moment and a quick tumble later, Beryl was on her back, prepared to take the stallion inside. Her cunny was completely drenched after so much waiting and self-teasing. She didn’t even attempt to stifle her high-pitched moan as Amber started penetrating her.

Connor might’ve used this opportunity to pleasure his wife, to cuddle or kiss her, as a proper husband should. Instead, his full focus was on the obscene display in front of him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Amber’s large balls swinging underneath with each thrust. And neither could Delilah.

The human couple had more interest in the stallions nutsack and his firm furry tush than in each other. In a flash, their heads were pressed into Amber’s butt, licking and kissing, and just enjoying the feel of his smooth fur on their faces. Connor had quickly moved to the stallion’s dark ponut, pushing his nose inside while his tongue lapped the musky taint. His lungs were filled with the foul air from the pony’s ass, yet the filthiness and absolute depravity of what he was doing only made him hornier.

Delilah had decided to familiarize herself with the stallion’s large cumfilled ballsack in the meanwhile. She still felt his semen dripping out of her pussy, and Amber’s fleshy pouch certainly deserved some proper appreciation for producing all the nasty slime that filled it up. Her lips left a trail of small kisses on the salty flesh, following the same paths that her husband’s tongue had traced before. Using the stallion’s nuts as an intermediary for the pair’s affections might even be better than pleasuring each other directly, Delilah mused. Why kiss her man directly if she can instead slobber over Amber’s balls and then let Connor lick her spit up from them? Any activity immediately gets better once you stick a huge smelly horsecock in between.

As Amber started thrusting, the pair had to constantly adjust their motions to his movements. His butt shoved them rudely every time he pushed back, only to move away a second later, forcing them to chase it with their mouths. They had to use their hands to hold onto the stallion, grabbing his asscheeks and thighs in order to give themselves a better handle.

“I expect my husband’s behind to be thoroughly cleaned by the end!” Beryl screamed in between her ecstatic moans. “Every inch of his assflesh has to be soaked in your spit. If I’m unsatisfied with your work, you won’t be getting his dick anymore.”

No way the human couple could let that happen. Now that they’ve tasted the superior pony cock, there can be no going back for them. Wet kisses and long licks peppered Amber’s rear. Connor circled the stallion’s pucker with his tongue, before plunging inside and getting a proper taste of the pony asshole. He had never even done anything like this with his wife before and yet now he’d found himself french-kissing the stallion’s butthole as if it was the most normal thing in the world. All the while Delilah was dutifully licking the same stallion’s ballsack, preferring to make out with his privates over showing affection to her husband.

The pair certainly wasn’t presenting humanity in the best light right now. Or maybe that’s exactly how humanity should be seen by ponies? As cock-hungry sluts that will fall to their knees and start worshipping the first drooling horsecock they see. Obedient servants that are only good for praising and pleasuring the superior pony dicks. Every human mouth is just a needy hole for any stallion to stick his shaft into, using it as a personal cockwarmer before filling it up with a generous helping of revolting slimy cum. And of course, that mouth should display a happy smile all the while, not forgetting to thank the kind pony for giving them a full belly of nutritious ball-sludge. Especially considering that that might be the only kind of meal they were ever going to receive. Why overtax their feeble stomachs with the task of digesting normal food when pony testes can do a much better job, producing the substance most fit for human consumption – sickening white slime, every gulp of which will remind them of their position in this world.

And Connor and Delilah were proudly leading the way to this bright future, tirelessly polishing Amber’s ass and balls with their tongues, breathing in the strong masculine scent and letting it overwhelm their minds. Every debasement they’ve gone through only made them more excited.

Beryl’s high-pitched moans sounded loudly around them, combining with the stallion’s low grunts. He was thrusting fast now, punching his wife’s cervix every time he bottomed out inside her. The human couple had to adjust to his motions, moving their heads in sync with his hips to prevent any interruptions of their depraved ritual.

The pair decided to swap their places, sharing a small chaste kiss in between and breathing out air filled with Amber’s stench into each other’s faces. Slurping on pony asshole doesn’t leave the most pleasant smell in your mouth, unless of course your partner happens to be just as much of a filthy ponut lover as you are.

It felt right to Delilah to see her husband’s senses get assaulted by another male’s pheromones. Every kiss she would give to him should leave an aftertaste of a stallion’s dick in his mouth. No point in making out with your man if it doesn’t leave him feeling like a submissive cuck after, every taste and smell of the woman he loves tainted by the acrid stink of horsecock. That’s how every human relationship should be.

A whole world of depravity was opening up before the dominated couple, becoming more real with every lick and kiss they left on the stallion’s flesh. They slurped up each other’s saliva from Amber’s asshole and nutsack hungrily. Two obedient tongues worked in tandem, united in their devotion to please their pony superiors. Every breath of air that their cute little noses took was filled with a large dosage of strong masculine stench emanating from the stallion’s privates. At this point, they were so used to the foulness that breathing clean air would feel wrong to them. Moving their heads away from the source of filth that had filled their lungs was the last thing on their minds. Instead, they continued greedily sucking in the disgusting rank of the stallion’s tailhole, tickling his skin with the hot air they huffed out after.

Meanwhile, Beryl and Amber kissed lovingly, their passion ignited by the submissive worship their human friends unleashed on the stallion’s rear. The mare panted into her husband’s mouth every time he pushed inside her. Her pussy was stretched out to the maximum, not fully used to Amber’s massive size even after years of taking his dick. Not only was her whole tunnel stimulated by the stallion’s meatpole, but she could also feel his firm medial ring scratching along her inner walls with his every thrust. She had already climaxed powerfully, not able to withstand this pleasure for long at all. Especially after teasing herself so much while waiting for his session with Delilah to finish.

Now she just lay in her post-orgasmic bliss, enjoying the continued pounding of her pussy, and imagining the sight of the human pair licking Amber’s ass and exploring every inch of his sweaty flesh with their hungry tongues. Beryl really wanted to see their faces covered by his semen. They would stand meekly on their knees with tongues outstretched, waiting for her hubby to douse them with ropes of his smelly jizz, conclusively marking them as his subservient cumdumpsters. Ooh, she just couldn’t wait, they would look so lovely – a pair of cum-drunk deviants totally dominated by her stallion’s huge veiny horsecock. And their future visits will be much more fun if they spend them with their mouths wrapped around Amber’s stallionhood.

“Are you close, honey?” Beryl asked, interrupting the kiss.

“Maybe. You want it inside?” He smirked.

“Oh Celestia, how naughty would it be to impregnate me right now? With our friends right here.”

“Very naughty.”

“Then we certainly can’t do that, we aren’t some perverts after all, hehe.” The mare said, as sounds of the human couple slurping on Amber’s asshole resonated through the room. “I think our friends deserve a reward for behaving so well. And that reward is churning in your balls right now~” She kissed him lightly on the lips. “I want to see you cum on their pretty faces.”

“And covering our friends in semen isn’t perverted at all?”

“That’s just what good friends do for each other. I’m pretty sure I’ve heard it one of the lectures by our Princess of Friendship~.” Beryl smiled mischievously.

“Well, if the Princess said it, it must be true.”

“Hehe.” The mare cleared her throat. “Hey, you asslickers! Come here, and show us your tongues, Amber has a gift prepared for you~”

The mare felt like some vital part of her was taken out as her husband pulled out. The hollowness inside would be unbearable if only she wasn’t immediately greeted with the sight of two obedient human sluts sitting in front of her, opening their mouths wide and waiting to be painted white. No words were uttered, only pathetic squirms and whines, accompanied by pleading looks focused squarely on Amber’s cock.

“This is what you want, is it?” Beryl placed her hooves on her husband’s dick, stroking it slowly.

The kneeling couple nodded their heads, mesmerized by the powerful twitches of the shaft in front of them, following hungrily with their eyes as a large blob of pre descended from its tip to the floor. Every few seconds they tried to inch a bit closer, stretching their necks forward and even reaching out with their tongues. Delilah mewled as she was finally able to touch the head of Amber’s cock, softly grazing it with the tip of her tongue. Not to be outdone, her husband moved closer too, licking the meaty rim of the stallion’s cockhead. The contact sent pleasant tickles through the shaft, causing it to throb again, releasing another helping of sticky precum. The pair started quickly lapping up the nasty liquid, faintly grazing their tongues against each other.

Beryl cooed in her husband’s ear softly, reaching out with one of her hooves to tenderly rub her marehood, while using the other to jerk the stallion off. She felt how close he was. Each next pulse in his shaft was stronger than the one before. They were coming faster now too. More and more pre flowed from his cockslit, preparing the path for the incoming tidal wave. The mare saw him tense up and lightly bit his ear as he moaned.

A thick rope of spunk hit Delilah in the face, splattering to the sides with some droplets landing on her husband too. More gushes followed, landing across the couple’s faces. Beryl tried to aim the stallion’s cock into the invitingly opened mouths, filling them up after just a few powerful spurts. A long string of cum hung from Connor’s chin, splitting off after a moment and falling on his own still limp dick. He paid it no heed, focusing instead on the rhythmic pulses of Amber’s dickhole. Each time it expanded another shot of semen flew out, covering him and his wife more and more. He had to close his eye after one of the spurts landed on it.

Delilah pressed her cheek into his, smearing the jizz between them. Her own state wasn’t much better, she felt the nasty sludge soaking through her hair after a few stray shots landed on her head and one of her nostrils was almost blocked by cum. Her face felt dirty and slimy, it was as if she was submerged in filth. The only solace she could find was the slick feel of her husband’s cheek sliding across her own… and powerful throbs in her nethers that seemed to coincide with ropes of sperm hitting her face.

Beryl licked her lips, feasting her eyes on the sight before her. Her friends were completely caked in semen, even the clothes that they didn’t bother to remove got covered in the stuff. That’s going to be hard to wash away. Hopefully, they’ll decide to keep wearing them like this, proudly displaying the markings Amber left there~. Everybody in the town needs to know who these hussies belong to after all.

The mare moved her hoof to the stallion’s cockhead as it finally stopped spurting, collecting the remaining cum and bringing it up to her own mouth.

“Hmm…” Lick. “Now I wish I was in their place.” She slurped the rest of the spunk from her hoof. “You two better be grateful, that’s good stuff.”

The couple wasn’t listening to her though. They kissed deeply, pushing Amber’s cum around with their tongues. Its foul taste ignited their passions even more. Connor collected more nasty slime from his wife’s face, replacing what they had already swallowed. Since his stomach was already filled with the vile contents of Amber’s balls, he wanted to feed more of it to Delilah. His tongue worked tirelessly, scooping it up and delivering the other male’s essence straight to his wife’s mouth.

After her own face was cleaned up, Delilah started slurping up the semen from him too, making sure to suck in every drop. The slime was sliding slowly in her gullet, sticking to the walls and refusing to go down easily. The rancid smell invaded her lungs with every breath.

She felt the softening cock rub across her cheek, demanding some cleanup too. Connor noticed it and quickly wrapped his lips around it. Such a great tool shouldn’t be allowed to remain dirty when there were submissive mouths nearby ready to wash it with their spit. After slurping up the cum from the stallion’s bulbous cockhead, he even teased the dickslit with his tongue, trying to lick out as much semen from it as possible. His wife was still busy eating up the semen stuck to his face, tickling him with her tongue whenever she flicked it across his skin.

When this day started the pair certainly didn’t imagine that they would end up in such a position: completely drenched in horse cum, wallowing in it like filthy deviants and worshipping the superior pony cock. Yet the submission felt absolutely right, despite all the foulness and nastiness around them, or maybe even because of it.

Beryl laughed, “I guess we’ve found a new pastime for our get-togethers.”

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Exuno.  
> You can check out my other profiles at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [SoFurry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)


End file.
